


let's get gory

by moonprism



Series: Don't U Wait No More [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Cock Piercing, Everyone: Stop adding more fics to the Johnten tag; Me: I Am Sorry, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, this is NOTHING but porn and silly couple banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonprism/pseuds/moonprism
Summary: "Do you want to see it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devileye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devileye/gifts).



> me: here's a johnten fic  
> everyone on earth [kid from the simpson's voice]: [STOP! STOP! HE'S ALREADY DEAD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAUY1J8KizU&ab_channel=atlarock)
> 
> i love johnten. i love it. even if i cant write a decent johnny. i love johnten. 
> 
> here is a sequel(?) from out of the blue? dont hurt me i dont write sex often or well. (this is the sequel to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163024)!)
> 
> excessive use of the word "fuck"
> 
> for jinnie because they're the sun in my sky. ♥  
> shout out to [TJ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_machine/pseuds/sad_machine) for watering and encouragement that i do not deserve.
> 
> surprise ten really did have his dick pierced who is surprised absolutely no one i'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> **NO EDITING, WE DIE LIKE MEN.**

Johnny can’t believe he and Ten have gotten this far, with Ten between his still jean-clad legs and hands on Johnny’s thighs looking up at him from the floor like he’s the purest thing to grace Earth. Really, Ten could tear him apart and it’d still be divine—a celestial experience, even. Only after a few months, Johnny has turned from Nervous Wreck from when he first met Ten to Impatient Bastard, running his hands through Ten’s dark hair and  _ trying _ not to beg for him to hurry up. His cock is half hard and pressing against his underwear to the zipper of his jeans, Ten nestled between his thighs and gripping them with his thumbs pressed into them. A few months and they’ve maybe only had clumsy, rushed dry sex in the back of Hansol’s car and a sloppy handjob in the Panera Bread men’s room from a gracious Ten, and Johnny  _ really _ wants Ten’s mouth on his cock, if he’s honest. And Ten wants it there just as badly. 

 

(And that’s exactly how Ten ended up between Johnny’s legs. “I want your mouth on my cock so bad,” and “Fuck, me too,” murmured between sloppy, open mouthed kisses.)

 

“Aren’t you nervous?” Ten inquires, laugh in his voice. He splays his fingers over the fabric of Johnny’s jeans, and Johnny huffs as he admires the red hickeys he’s marked on Ten’s neck.

 

“This isn’t my first time, Ten,” Johnny laughs. “And you’ve seen my dick before,” he continues. Johnny was nervous the first time, now he’s just dying. “Do you want me to be nervous?”

 

“Yes?” Ten runs a hand up Johnny’s thigh one last time before pressing the palm of it into Johnny’s cock. Johnny groans. Ten is the Devil, he’s concluded, as he looks right into dark playful eyes.

 

“I’m not your prey, Ten,” Johnny tells him jokingly, trying to not break (because God knows he could), trying to hold up the idea to Ten that he is not  _ dying _ for Ten to fucking touch him. 

 

“Maybe not,” Ten tells him as he straightens his posture. “But I really could tear you apart,” Ten breathes against the fabric, and Johnny’s cock twitches. “Can I?” he asks, gesturing to Johnny’s cock with a tilt of his perfect head.

 

And Johnny says  _ please _ so quietly under his breath. Please to both?—Johnny isn’t sure (but it’s  _ please _ to both).

 

Ten is so  _ gentle  _ and slow when he unzips Johnny’s jeans, Johnny raising his hips for a moment so Ten can tug them past his ass and down his thighs. A wet stain of precome displays itself shamefully at the front of Johnny’s boxers, and Ten pouts, he fucking  _ pouts.  _

 

“ _ Ten _ ,” Johnny breathes, “ _ please _ .” Johnny squirms his hips, cock moving against his thigh, precome smearing a small line inside the fabric.

 

“You’re not fully hard,” Ten complains,  _ whines _ , even. His lips are perfect, and Johnny is about to lose his mind.

 

Johnny snorts at Ten’s absurdity anyway. “This isn’t  _ porn _ , Ten,” he explains to him, pressing a soft hand against Ten’s cheek to the best of his sex denied ability.Ten’s eyes light up. “We’re not filming this,” Johnny adds, shutting that down immediately. And Ten’s eyes fall comically before he continues, eventually pressing his open mouth against the clothed shaft of Johnny’s cock. 

 

“But I’m fully hard,” Ten says, lips dragging across the fabric over Johnny’s dick, and Johnny swallows so thickly that he’s sure Ten heard it. The heat of Ten’s lips and warm breath from his mouth ebb away some of Johnny’s life, it feels like, and his cock grows harder. Ten smirks—Johnny can _ feel _ it. Johnny isn’t sure if he wants this to last forever or not.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” is Johnny’s reply, the only thing he can manage to get out. Ten is too hot. 

 

“Lift your hips one more time,” Ten instructs, and Johnny does so immediately. The drag of the cotton down his cock is frustrating, and he groans pathetically but quietly, thick cock falling out freely, curved and hard. Ten’s face flushes red, and Johnny’s cock twitches at that alone. 

 

“Are you the nervous one now?” Johnny asks smugly, but the facade is hard to hold up once Ten’s face becomes a deeper shade at the question.

 

Ten snorts. “Sh-shut up,” stutters out of his mouth, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips before pulling the bottom one into his mouth with his teeth. “What happened to my nervous Panera Bread employee?” Ten asks him, blush fading but still apparent in his cheeks, as he wraps warm fingers around Johnny’s shaft.

 

“He started dating someone he’s maybe too comfortable around,” Johnny says through shaky breaths, splaying his legs further apart involuntarily. Ten scoots closer and pumps Johnny’s cock lazily, Johnny pressing the back of his head against the sofa.

 

“Mm, he must be a really good guy, then,” Ten says playfully right before he presses his pink lips to the head of Johnny’s hard on. He leaves them there, opening up around the head just a bit, and gathers saliva under his tongue. Ten’s lips become slick and coated quickly, a lewd fucking spit bubble popping against the tip of Johnny’s cock.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

Laying his tongue flat against the underside of the shaft  _ finally _ , Ten only swirls it around the head, saliva and precome gathering and mixing. Ten’s mouth is so feverishly hot Johnny thinks he’s going to melt. Ten pulls off (not without a small disapproving grunt from Johnny) and wraps his fist around the head covered in spit and precome and slides it down Johnny’s now fully hard erection. The friction is too slick and loose, and Johnny just wants Ten to stop  _ teasing _ him before he bucks his hips embarrassingly into Ten’s hand. 

 

“ _ Ten _ ,” Johnny begs,  _ again _ , looking down at Ten’s hand around his dick, Ten smiling fucking devilishly. Oh, Ten  _ knows _ what he’s doing. “Are you trying to get a rise out of me?” Johnny jokes.

 

Ten opens mouth and let’s a small “ _ Uh-huh _ ” fall out, a delicate bead of saliva falling down the middle of his bottom lip onto the the tip of Johnny’s cock, and then he presses his teeth gently into it for the stimulation. 

 

“F-fuck,” Johnny stutters, hips canting forward, hands finding their way to Ten’s skull, elbows on his knees. Johnny’s cock brushes past Ten’s teeth and tongue, almost hitting the back of Ten’s throat.

 

“Careful there,” Ten tells him as he pulls back, clearing his throat. Johnny takes his hands from Ten’s head and buries his face into his palms, face heating up. He did  _ exactly _ what didn’t want to do.

 

“I’m sorry,” Johnny croaks out, pulling at the his eyelids. 

 

“I just wasn’t ready, is all,” Ten reassures him, grasping the base of Johnny’s shaft, pointing his tongue to tease the slit. Johnny forces out an awkward breath-half-grunt at that, and Ten snickers, warm breath fanning over Johnny’s dick. “If you do it again, I’ll be prepared.” 

 

But Johnny isn’t prepared at all when Ten opens his mouth wide around the head one last time, tongue hot in his mouth, and slides straight down the base and makes the most  _ disgusting _ sound Johnny has ever found attractive. It’s a gross sound but so fucking real, mouth hot and wet, obscene slurping as Ten makes his way up and down Johnny’s cock. Ten’s hands are gripping Johnny’s knees as he bobs his head, teeth grazing his erection, saliva and precome gathering at the corners of Ten’s perfect mouth. Ten pulls off his shaft quickly, and before Johnny can think about the loss of contact, Ten moves in and presses his tongue flat against where the base meets Johnny’s sac, and Johnny feels like his mind turns to sloshing salt water.  

 

Ten pulls off, fisting Johnny’s dick with both hands, nose wet from being pressed against Johnny’s wet cock, and says hoarsely, “You can fuck my mouth,” between ragged, fast breaths. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Fuck, fuck, fuck is all that goes through Johnny’s head, again and again. Ten steadies and braces himself, and Johnny ruts his hips sloppily, no rhythm or pace at all, into Ten’s mouth, feeling the head of his cock in Ten’s throat. Ten gags, it’s natural to, but runs the pads of his thumbs in circles on Johnny’s kneecaps to let him know to keep going. Ten’s teeth and tongue are overstimulating and the obscene sounds aren’t making it any easier on Johnny before he can feel the tensing heat in his abdomen and his thighs tensing up.

 

“I’m going to come,” Johnny breathes. He slows down for Ten to pull off so he can jerk himself off to a finish, but Ten slides his palms up to Johnny’s thighs, then his hips, and holds him down with a force Johnny didn’t know Ten could muster.  _ Fuck _ , Ten is going to let him come in his mouth, and Johnny lets go at the fucking thought alone. “Shit,” Johnny gasps, letting go finally, come releasing in broken spurts on the back of Ten’s tongue. 

 

Ten looks up at Johnny though his dark lashes, a beautiful view of his nose and eyes, and he smiles with a lewd bob of his Adam’s apple. Johnny presses a palm into his eye and closes both of them.  _ Christ _ . Johnny’s thighs are weak, cock softening, and he realizes Ten’s knees have probably lost feeling or are at least asleep.

 

“Come here,” Johnny says to Ten as he leans over. It’s said sweet and gentle, and Ten pushes himself up with a little bit of difficulty, straightening his back, to kiss Johnny square on his lips. Ten’s hands find their way around Johnny’s neck, and Johnny is the first to part his lips against Ten’s. Ten’s mouth opens, wet and swollen, against Johnny’s, tongues bumping, and Johnny can taste himself in Ten’s mouth. Ten breaks away only to look at Johnny with dark eyes, that ever evil smile on his face.

 

“Are you up to something?” Johnny narrows his eyes playfully. He tucks his limp cock back into his boxers but pushes his jeans off the rest of the way onto the floor at Ten’s knees.

 

“No,” Ten sing-songs, pushing himself off the floor finally, stumbling a fraction before pressing his knees on either side of Johnny, caging him in, even if just barely. Ten’s t-shirt is hanging off his frame loosely, and Johnny can see the outline of Ten’s prominent erection through his sweatpants.

 

And this time, Johnny  _ is  _ nervous. He realizes he has never seen Ten naked, not even with his shirt off, and doesn’t know why he’s never taken the opportunity to explore under Ten’s always loose fitting clothing when the situation permits. Johnny outstretches his hands automatically and places them on Ten’s hips, Ten looking down at him through his hair before sliding his knees onto the cushions to hover directly over Johnny’s lap.

 

“Well?” 

 

“Well?” Johnny asks back with uncertainty, not understanding what Ten is getting at. He drops his hands into his lap, Ten still hovering over his thighs.

 

“Would you like to fuck me?” Ten outright fucking  _ asks _ , smile on his face, fingers at the hem of his cotton t-shirt pulling it up only a little to reveal a sliver of tan hips and lower stomach. Johnny’s guts disintegrate into nothing. He wants to cry.

 

“I can’t believe you let me  _ come _ , and then you ask me  _ this _ ,” Johnny says hysterically.

 

Ten throws his head back to laugh and rests his weight onto the tops of Johnny’s thighs. God, fuck Ten. Absolutely evil.

 

“You say that as if I can’t get you hard again,” Ten says in an uncharacteristically low voice, hands making their way to rest on either junction where Johnny’s neck and shoulder meet. “You might be surprised.” 

 

Johnny doesn’t fucking doubt that.

 

Ten pulls his shirt over his head and discards it to the floor, falling into place next to Johnny’s jeans, allowing Johnny to get his first deserved look of Ten’s bare torso, chest, shoulders. Johnny looks him over: he’s tan, planes of his chest and stomach surprisingly soft—Johnny’s not sure why he expected firm abdominals and hard lines—small hips with prominent hipbones. Johnny reaches his hands out again to put them on Ten’s hips, to feel his skin on his palms and fingers, and Ten’s arms get goosebumps. Ten lazily crosses his forearms around Johnny’s neck, smirk forever playing on his lips.

 

“You are a sight to see,” Johnny comments up at Ten, almost  _ proudly _ . 

 

Ten leans in, nose close enough for Johnny to feel the tickle of his breath against the space where his ear meets his neck, arms falling and palms pressing into Johnny’s pectorals. “Is that so?” Ten asks into Johnny’s skin.

 

“Yeah,” Johnny whispers, brain falling off the tracks and transforming into air. Yeah, yeah, yeah,  _ yeah _ . Ten presses his clothed erection into Johnny’s stomach, and Johnny can feel his own cock stir to life,  _ if only _ just a bit. Why did Ten let him come so _ fucking _ early.

 

Ten kisses him again, but innocently. His fingers tug at the hem of Johnny’s shirt, wordlessly asking him if he can take it off before they break apart and Johnny does just that, the item lost with the others on Ten’s apartment floor. He runs his hands up Johnny’s stomach and it spasms, heart racing. He’s done this before, not a  _ lot of times _ , but  _ enough _ times for it to not be nerve wracking. But Ten is definitely different from anyone’s he’s ever experienced, silly and attractive in all the right ways. And before Johnny can think again, or attempt to think, that is, Ten’s hands are on his neck, Johnny’s hands firm on Ten’s ass, and Johnny’s mouth is on Ten’s own, and it turns into messy spit-swapping and open mouthed kisses that have no rhyme or reason to them anymore. Ten is growing needy and restless, grinding and squirming his hips, palming one awkward free hand against his cock through his sweatpants. And Johnny realizes that even if he himself is not fully hard (as much as he fucking wishes he  _ was _ ), he can still do  _ something _ for Ten.

 

Johnny is able to pull Ten easily and push him onto his back on the couch, hovering over him to take one good look at Ten underneath him, hair in a dark disarray and ear piercings glinting in the natural light coming through sliding balcony doors’ vertical blinds. Ten pulls Johnny down, right back into a kiss, lazier this time, hips still desperate, and Johnny can only laugh into Ten’s mouth. And Johnny’s cock gets a little harder. Thank  _ God _ .

 

“Don’t worry.” Johnny presses a kiss into Ten’s neck. “I promise to take care of it.” Another kiss against Ten’s chest. Dragging his lips down the expanse of Ten’s ribs, stomach,  _ naval _ . And that’s when Johnny remembers and abruptly stops to revel in Ten’s naval piercing he  _ finally  _ gets to s—…

 

“Where’s your belly button piercing?” Johnny asks aloud, the question too funny and awkwardly sudden in this atmosphere.

 

Ten furrows his brows confused, but he laughs anyway. “What?”

 

“When we spoke that one time at Panera,” Johnny starts explaining. “Remember? You said you were buying coffee for Taeyong because he paid for your piercing.”

 

Ten bites his lip to stop himself from smiling. “Uh- _ huh _ ,” Ten agrees.

 

Johnny knits his eyebrows together and continues. “And you said it was in a place you can’t see. Your belly button,” Johnny states. Ten wouldn’t just  _ lie _ , Johnny thinks.

 

Ten brings his hands to his face, the smile coming through all too well for him to hide it. “I  _ never _ said my belly button was pierced, Johnny. You  _ assumed _ it was my belly button.”

 

“I mean, at first I really thought you had your….” and Johnny stops to look at Ten’s goofy, tight lipped smile. Oh,  _ fuck _ . Oh absolute  _ fuck _ . Johnny’s jaw tightens, and he swallows to the best of his ability, breathing becoming short. No _ fucking _ way. 

 

“Do you want to see it?” Ten asks him, grabbing his cock through his sweats and jerking it enough to gain comfortable friction.

 

“Oh my god,” Johnny chokes out, dumbfounded. He doesn’t even know what to fucking say. Yes? Yeah? Please? Johnny has so many fucking questions he wants to ask, but he’ll save them for another time.

 

“Yes?” Ten asks.

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

Ten lifts his hips with the limited space he can, what with being on a goddamn couch and Johnny’s head very much hovering over his cock, and pulls his sweats mid thigh, cock springing free and laying against his flat stomach.

 

A small gauged silver ring is pierced through the head of Ten’s cock, precome decorating it prettily, and Johnny almost can’t believe it’s real.

 

“Can I touch it?” Johnny asks between Ten’s thighs, only as open as far as his sweatpants that bunched around his knees can allow. 

 

“I mean, I thought that’s what the plan was all along,” Ten laughs. “I can take it out if you want me to. It’s not a problem. It can be weird to look at.”

 

“Don’t take it out,” Johnny says too quickly. “I mean, It-it doesn’t hurt, right?” It’s said hesitant and quiet. 

 

“It’s healed, so it’s fine. It feels good even. It’s weird at first, though,” Ten explains, Johnny not once taking his eyes off of the ring. Ten’s face turns pink. After all, Ten is Johnny’s first sexual partner who has gotten to see this. “B-but it’s really okay for you touch it, I promise.” There’s a brief pause, but Ten throws in quickly, “I’d take it out if I fucked you, of course.” Johnny  _ chokes _ .

 

“Why?”

 

“You sound  _ disappointed _ . Oh my, God, Johnny.” But it’s short lived. Johnny goes back to looking at the ring curiously, eyes wide and disbelieving.

“ _ Christ _ , Ten,” Johnny breathes out, and the warm breath against his cock makes Ten shut his eyes before he reaches for his cock to touch himself, jerking himself a few times and circling his thumb around the head, of course not forgetting to thumb at the ring. “How are you even  _ real _ , for fuck’s sake,” Johnny asks, voice shaking, mind completely wild. He didn’t think his stupid accidental split-second fantasy would be  _ real _ . 

 

“ _ Johnny _ ,” Ten whines, reaching out his free hand to press it against Johnny’s scalp. So Johnny lets Ten’s hand fall away and takes Ten’s dick in his own hand, stroking it normally, feeling the metal on his fingers and on his palm, and Ten cries out. It’s foreign, it’s different, but it isn’t weird, and Johnny thinks he could get used to this, erection already pressing into the couch under him. 

 

Ten has been waiting  _ too  _ long for this, so Johnny presses his mouth experimentally to the head of Ten’s pierced cock, metal already warm from Ten’s body heat. If Ten can get his dick pierced, he thinks, he can probably handle a press of teeth into the tip, not  _ hard _ but enough to make Ten squirm. And Johnny does just that: presses his teeth into the head of Ten’s cock, avoiding the metal ring, and Ten spasms, back arching. Johnny swirls his tongue around it to soothe the feeling, tongue skipping over that very real metal pierced through the head. Ten cries out again, precome becoming excessive and sticky. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Ten is breathless and his hands fly to Johnny’s head, gripping his hair. “This will be over quickly if you do that a few more times,” Ten warns him, and Johnny lets a breathy, incredulous laugh come out of his nose. And Johnny is thankful, because honestly he’s not sure if he could go down on Ten, uh,  _ properly  _ or comfortably at this point in time.

 

Johnny presses his lips into Ten’s stomach. “You are really something else,” he whispers against the skin, causing Ten to cant his hips forward a fraction. Johnny eventually pulls Ten’s sweatpants off completely, again throwing yet another item on the floor, and hovers over him once more. 

 

“Do you want to?” Johnny rests a hand on Ten’s inner thigh.

 

“Yes,” Ten replies, propping himself up on his elbows. “I have wanted to since six months ago when you first asked ‘What can I get for you?’ at Panera.” He jerks his hips and lets his cock hit against Johnny’s chin.

 

Johnny narrows his eyes. “You are a little shit.”

 

“Do something about it then,” Ten challenges.

 

“Oh, I’m going to.” And Johnny sits up and grabs Ten by the hips, pulling him onto his back with Ten’s head falling onto the couch cushion, spine bent. A small, surprised “Oh” escapes Ten’s mouth, and Johnny grips the backs of Ten’s thighs with firm hands to steady him, Ten shortly following to hook his elbows around the backs of his knees.

 

“Are you okay in this position?” Johnny asks at Ten’s very, uh, bent position.

 

“I danced and did gymnastics for fifteen years,” Ten says through his open legs. “Yes.”

 

Johnny clears his throat, face red. “Noted.” Very noted. He releases Ten’s legs, leaving Ten to hold himself in place, and cups Ten’s ass with his hands, running his thumbs over the flesh. Ten shuts his eyes, and a small force of air is pushed out of his nose. Johnny makes breathy disbelieving laugh at how fucking nervous he is over this, and the cool air makes Ten’s rim contract.

 

“You’re killing me here,” Ten whines. “I can’t even touch myself because I have to hold myself like this.  _ Please _ .” God, at least Ten thinks he’s being teased and not that Johnny is pathetically nervous over eating Ten out. He’s done this before with other people; he can do it again. Why is he so nervous? But it’s now or never, and Johnny would much rather it not be  _ never _ . 

 

Johnny pulls Ten apart, stretching him enough to grant easier access, and flicks his tongue experimentally across entrance, and the muscle contracts again. He grabs the backs of Ten’s thighs and goes in deeper, pressing his nose into Ten’s perineum, laying his tongue flat against the hole, mouth open wider to press further into Ten. Johnny’s cock is almost painfully hard, precome beginning to leak down the shaft. He points his tongue after pulling Ten further apart, Ten whining at the stretch, and fucks his tongue inside, saliva starting to gather at Ten’s rim and on Johnny’s chin, Ten squirming and trying not to squeak out any noises. Johnny continues eating Ten out, fucking him with his tongue, getting sloppier and sloppier until Ten tells Johnny he really can’t  _ not  _ have Johnny’s cock inside him.

 

“Alright, alright,” Johnny laughs, pulling away and patting Ten’s ass lightly with the pads of his fingers. Ten lets go of the backs of his knees and scoots back into a comfortable position, ass still exposed, legs on either side of Johnny. Ten is too pretty, hair a mess, arms over his head resting against the armrest of the couch, eyes half lidded and impish little smirk on his face. Ten’s pierced cock is still proudly hard and resting against his stomach, precome on the skin, and Johnny leans down to lick over the head Ten’s dick and the flesh of his stomach in one swoop. Ten groans and presses his knees into Johnny’s ribs.

 

Johnny wonders briefly is Ten would kiss him after Johnny ate him out, but the thought isn’t finished when Ten pulls Johnny into him to lick against his mouth, Johnny reciprocating, feeling their cocks clumsily bump together. Ten gasps, but just a small one, at the contact, and Johnny wraps a fist around both their cocks to the best of his ability, circling a cupped palm around both the heads. Ten cries out into Johnny’s mouth and ruts his hips.

 

“Please fuck me,” Ten begs. It’s so desperate and breathless, and Johnny wonders if this how sex with Ten is always going to be. (The answer is yes.)

 

“You are too hot.” Johnny presses his forehead into Ten’s shoulder, wrapping a fist around their cocks again and jerking them slowly, agonizingly. Ten is probably going to lose his mind if Johnny doesn’t hurry the hell up.

 

“Coming from the person who has me like this,” Ten counters. His breathing is ragged, and his knees are pressing harder into Johnny’s sides.

 

Johnny picks his head up to look at Ten. “Can I,” Johnny pauses, “uh, finger you?”

 

“Do you want lube?” Ten asks in response.

 

“Where is it?”

 

“At the store.”

 

Johnny closes his eyes and tries  _ very  _ hard not to laugh.

 

“I thought I would ask!” Ten shouts shyly, blush in his cheeks and flushing down his neck. He’s cute.

 

“Open your mouth,” Johnny says, smile unable to fall. Ten complies, jaw falling open, and Johnny inserts a finger into Ten’s mouth, definitely reminiscent of  an earlier act. Ten closes his lips around the digit, and Johnny can feel Ten’s tongue swirl around it until he’s decided it’s good enough for preparing him, letting Johnny know with a few hard presses of his tongue into his finger.

 

Johnny removes it and quickly makes his way to Ten’s ass, running a wet finger past his cock and along his perineum until he reaches Ten’s rim. Ten shudders, hand moving to his cock to touch himself, and Johnny presses the digit through the ring of muscle. Ten clenches around him instinctively, and Johnny waits a few seconds for Ten to adjust until he fucks his finger in to the final knuckle. He pulls his index finger out, circling it around Ten’s entrance and pushing it back in, middle finger attempting to follow it. The second finger doesn’t go in with much difficulty, and Johnny smirks.

 

“When was the last time you fingered yourself?” Smug look on his face.

 

“Maybe two or three hours before you came over,” Ten admits.  _ Fuck _ . Johnny takes Ten’s cock in his hand and strokes it, fucking both his fingers into Ten’s hole, pulling them apart inside. Ten grunts, thighs tensing and knees hard against Johnny’s sides.

 

“Do you get off a lot?” Johnny asks, eyes staring right into Ten’s, voice deep, and Ten tries moving his hips to get Johnny's fingers deeper.

 

“Maybe.” Ten’s voice is playful, eyes narrowing. Johnny smiles, but all playfulness is lost in Ten when Johnny starts fucking his fingers in too quickly, reaching as far into him as he can to feel for Ten’s prostate, and covers his face with both hands and wraps his legs around Johnny’s back, hips trying to chase Johnny’s fingers.

 

“You look so good,” Johnny whispers. And Ten fucking  _ whimpers _ . And Johnny’s neglected cock is thick and flushed, dying for release already.

 

“Please,  _ please _ fuck me,” Ten begs hysterically through his hands, and Johnny really can’t hold out like this any longer.

 

But Johnny can tease him  _ just _ a bit, maybe wants to hear some more begging,  _ maybe _ just a little. “But I am fucking you?”  Johnny does not even have to ask Ten to tell him ‘exactly what he means,’ because Ten immediately cries out that he  _ really _ wants to feel Johnny’s dick inside of him.

 

“How do you want it?”

 

“Wanna ride you,” Ten lets out.  _ Shit.  _ Johnny has absolutely no objections to that. Johnny pulls his fingers out, and Ten’s hole contracts. 

 

Ten sits up and gets onto his knees, pushing Johnny in the chest to get him to sit on the couch normally. Johnny moves his legs out from under him and maneuvers himself, back against the couch again, Ten crawling towards him. The adjacent position is awkward at first, but Ten grasps Johnny’s cock in his hand, ass in the air, and goes down on him in one fell motion, tip of Johnny’s dick hitting the back of his throat.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Ten,” Johnny grunts. Ten swallows around Johnny’s cock, and Johnny let’s out a muffled  _ oh my god _ . Johnny thrusts shallowly into Ten’s mouth, and Ten runs his tongue around the shaft, then the head, pulling off to fist the precome and spit down Johnny’s cock. 

 

Cock still in his hands, Ten says, “Let’s do this,” and goes down on him one last time. Johnny’s head is going to roll off his shoulders. 

 

After some more maneuvering, accidental head bumps, and exchanged giggles between mismatched kisses, Ten is finally seated on Johnny’s lap with Johnny slumped further down the couch, bare thighs on bare thighs, Ten’s knees in the couch cushions. Johnny’s cock is wet and slick underneath Ten, and Ten reaches behind his back, pulling Johnny’s cock to his entrance. Pressing the head of Johnny’s cock against his rim, he kisses him on the mouth, languid and smooth, fingers against Johnny’s clavicles.

 

“You are so evil,” Johnny says, eyes closed, hips impatiently jerking upwards to let his cock rub against Ten’s ass.

 

“You love me,” is all Ten says. True.

 

“You’re right.” And at that, Ten inserts the tip of Johnny’s dick inside of him. Johnny sucks air through his teeth, Ten gripping his shoulders, and pushes the rest of himself inside of Ten slowly for Ten to adjust. 

 

“Fuck, you’re big,” Ten gasps, fingernails digging into skin. Ten is tight around him, clenching trying to adjust.

 

He stutters, blushing, “A-are you okay though?” Johnny feels silly for asking so many questions this whole time, but Ten has never once reprimanded him for it.

 

Ten lets out a contented sigh. “Mm.”

 

“Do you want me to start moving?” Johnny asks hesitantly, cock buried inside of Ten.

 

“Give me a sec,” Ten laughs nervously. And after a few moments, Ten says for Johnny to move, telling him that teasing is  _ over _ .

 

Johnny laughs. “What do you mean by that?” he asks, genuinely confused. He thrusts experimentally, slowly, not trying to go fast. \

 

Ten wraps his forearms around Johnny’s neck, resting them on his shoulders. “Don’t pull out until you come,” Ten says darkly into Johnny’s mouth, raising his hips only to sit back onto Johnny’s cock. Johnny can do that. Johnny can absolutely do that. 

 

And then the talking is over. Ten is grinding his hips down, trying to meet Johnny’s thrusts, the sound of Johnny’s thighs slapping against Ten’s ass in Ten’s small apartment living room. The physicality of it all is loud in itself, and Ten is bracing himself with his palms against the back of the couch. Johnny can’t even think straight, jerking his hips to continuously fuck himself deep inside of Ten, heart racing, breath hot. Ten clenches around him, swiveling his hips, and Johnny tries not to die. Ten begs him to fuck him faster, but he think his thighs are going to give out in this position until Ten starts sucking into his neck, stirring up some ungodly adrenaline from inside. He  _ tries  _ not to be relentless, but Ten asks for it over and over and over again for it to be, jerking himself off haphazardly as Johnny fucks roughly into him. Johnny can feel that he’s  _ almost _ about to be there, gripping Ten’s hips and attempting to change the angle to get Ten  _ just  _ right, giving a few powerful forceful thrusts inside until Ten is begging and crying out  _ Please, god, don’t stop, don’t stop _ . 

 

“Shit,” Johnny grunts, abdomen tightening. “I’m going to come, fuck.” And Johnny pulls out before he can come inside, Ten fucking  _ crying _ at the loss, hips still moving in the sexual adrenaline. In a fit of mania, Ten takes both their cocks into both of his hands, twisting his fists around their shafts, both of them fucking into Ten’s fists. Ten presses the ring in the head of his cock into Johnny’s, and Johnny inhales sharply, Ten laughing in the middle of the high.

 

Johnny takes Ten by the face and kisses him messily, mouth open and breathing hard. He palms the head of their cocks, trying to match Ten at his pace, paying closer attention to Ten’s. Ten gasps a small  _ fuck _ into Johnny’s mouth, and he comes all over their hands and cocks, Johnny using Ten’s come to jerk off. He comes soon after in messy spurts, coming onto Ten’s stomach and his own, and collapses against the back of the couch, Ten following suit, head cradled in the junction of Johnny’s neck and shoulder.

 

“Well,” Johnny says in between harsh breathing, “we’re…”

 

“Gross,” Ten concludes, come covered stomachs pressing together, breathing just as heavy.

 

“Yeah, gross is a good word.” Johnny runs a clean(ish) hand through his hair.

 

Ten snorts.

 

“I need to stand up, but I don’t think I can,” Ten admits, laughing. 

 

“Can your bathtub fit two people?” Johnny asks into Ten’s sweaty hair.

 

“Like, comfortably? No. But technically? Yes.”

 

“Sounds like a plan then.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i love ten and his pierced dick
> 
> i pulled an all nighter to finish this even though i fucking had class that morning!
> 
> im also sick. maybe with a cold. or the flu. i'm just dying, y'all forreal. who knows
> 
> also its my birthday. happy birthday to me i guess. anyways god does not love me anymore after this
> 
> I HOPE U didnt hate this. comments and kudos are appreciated ;__; im glad i was able to write this!


End file.
